1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as PDA (Personal Digital Assistants) and a program used in the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of portable information processing apparatuses such as PDA, notebook type personal computers and others have been developed. A majority of this type of portable information processing apparatuses have a wireless communication function, and can be wirelessly connected to other information processing apparatuses and various kinds of consumer electronic devices.
As an application system using the wireless communication function of the information processing apparatuses, there is known an information display system which displays image data wirelessly transmitted from an information processing apparatus onto a large screen by using a projector (see, e.g., FIG. 1 of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-222163). In the information display system, image data stored in a storage device of an information processing apparatus is transmitted to a projector by radio waves.